The incandescent lamp has, for example, two filaments, one filament for "high beam" and the other one for "depressed beam" or "low beam" projection. The lamp bulb is made of high temperature resistant glass, for example quartz glass, or hard glass, and filled with an inert gas which has a halogen additive.